nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrienne West
Adrienne West is a character role-played by Evee2Point0. Description Adrienne West is the former District Attorney of Los Santos, and currently works as a criminal defense attorney for the Department of Justice. After being separated since they were eight years old, Adrienne recently discovered that Brittany Angel is her fraternal twin sister. Backstory At six years old, Adrienne and her sister, Brittany Angel, were forcibly removed from their parents, and placed in a group home for young children. This was an extremely traumatic event for both sisters, and two years later they were separated and sent to live in different households on opposite ends of the country. When Adrienne was 18 years old, her adoptive parents kicked her out, and she was forced to temporarily live on the streets. Shortly after, she discovered a life of crime, and became the sixth "Mime Queen". The reigning "Mime King", Jayce Rite, still wants her dead for defecting from the Mimes. Current Events Adrienne West is a former criminal, albeit not a very good one. She is also the sixth former "Mime Queen" of Los Santos, but quit after being stabbed by Melbert Rickenbacker in [[Bolingbroke Penitentiary|'Bolingbroke Penitentiary']]. After her brief stint as a criminal, she cleaned up her criminal record and worked for Judge''' Aaron Byson, before getting Bar certified. After completing the expungement program, she joined the District Attorney's Office as an Assistant District Attorney. She worked her way up the corporate ladder for two months, and was then promoted to the District Attorney of Los Santos. In early October 2019, Adrienne West was kidnapped by [[Chang Gang|'''Chang Gang]], on the orders of [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice Wilkinson']]. However, the kidnapping was botched, and her best friend, Kermit Delaw, was murdered in the process. The following night, she was kidnapped by Arthur Hammond ("The Doctor") and [[Gomer Colton|'Gomer Colton']], who used Adrienne as bait to lure Bovice out from hiding. The night ended with Adrienne and "The Doctor" brutally torturing Bovice. Immediately after, Adrienne resigned from her position as District Attorney, and underwent a complete mental breakdown. Her breakdown was made worse when [[Bodean Tucker|'Bodean Tucker']], handcuffed Adrienne and forced her to look at Kermit's corpse. She had a meltdown, and was promptly placed on a "51-50 hold" at [[Parsons Rehabilitation Center|'Parsons Rehabilitation Center']]. It was here that she began her friendship with [[Raja Bahadur|'Raja Bahadur']] and Jessie Skid. Adrienne was released from Parsons on November 19th, 2019, and is currently a criminal defense lawyer. Additionally, she is a part of the [[Valkyrie Legal|'Valkyrie Legal']] Law Firm, along with Summer Mersion. Adrienne is considered the de facto criminal defense attorney for the [[HOA|'HOA']]. She briefly escaped to Russia after being told by Officer Tucker that she was a suspect in an attempted double homicide but has returned to San Andreas to assist [[Larry Hallow|'Larry Hallow']] as a special prosecutor in The People v [[Chasity Dawes|'Chasity Dawes']] and to try and track down [[Jessie Skid|'Jessie Skid']]'s killer. Notable Cases During her tenure as a Senior Attorney in San Andreas, Ms. West has tried dozens of cases. These are the ones that stand out the most. Assistant District Attorney: * The People v Ronald Juggler - On April 16th, 2019 [[Ronald Juggler|'Ronald "Red" Juggler']] was facing a single count of drug trafficking. During the subsequent raid of Mr. Juggler's property, over 250+ weapons were seized. It is considered the single largest weapons bust in San Andreas. The case was tried before a jury, who found Mr. Juggler not guilty after being paid off by [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny Pistone']]. It was Adrienne's first case as a lawyer and an Assistant District Attorney. District Attorney: * The People v Kurt Leonard - On July 25th, 2019 Deputy [[Kurt Leonard|'Kurt Leonard']] was charged with one count of attempted second-degree murder after the near-fatal shooting of [[Curtis Swoleroid|'Curtis Swoleroid']]. This was the first time capital charges were brought against a police officer in Los Santos. Deputy Leonard was found guilty and served 40 months in Bolingbroke Penitentiary. He was later murdered by [[David Barker|'David Barker']]. * The People v Iroquois Pliskin - On August 3rd, 2019 [[Iroquois "Snake" Plisken|'Iroquois Pliskin']] was facing a laundry list of charges totaling an $85,000 fine and a life sentence in Bolingbroke Penitentiary. He was subsequently found guilty on all charges. Unfortunately, Mr. Pliskin was recently broken out of prison and is currently at large. * The People v Uchiha Jones - On August 28th, 2019 Officers responded to a "shots fired" call in the Jamestown area. During the shootout, an individual shot and killed Deputy [[Tony Tiger|'Tony Tiger']]. Several charges, including first degree murder, were brought against [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones']] for his involvement in the fatal shooting. He was found guilty and served 8 years in Bolingbroke Penitentiary. * The People v David Barker - On August 25th, 2019 [[David Barker|'David Barker']] was charged with First Degree Murder on a Peace Officer, amongst other charges, for his involvement in the fatal shooting of Deputy [[Kurt Leonard|'Kurt Leonard']]. David Barker was originally looking at life in prison. Mr. Barker agreed to plead guilty to all charges. His defense attorney, [[Lawrence Splainer|'Lawrence Splainer']] and the late Assistant District Attorney [[Nora Dupres|'Nora Dupres']] signed a plea agreement that would place Mr. Barker in prison for life with the possibility of parole, but Adrienne West went behind Ms. Dupre's back and told Chief Justice [[Dennis LaBarre|'Dennis LaBarre']] that the District Attorney's Office will be seeking the death penalty instead. Fearing a public backlash, Ms. West requested Judge LaBarre keep her involvement hidden. Mr. Barker was subsequently put to death via firing squad and was pronounced dead at 22:45 the same day. Criminal Defense Attorney: * Siz Fulker: Appeal - On December 5th, 2019 [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']] appealed single counts of kidnapping, attempted murder, resisting arrest, and battery. This would be Adrienne's first case with [[Summer Mersion|'Summer Mersion']], who she had partnered with to form [[Valkyrie Legal|'Valkyrie Legal']]. Several police officers witnessed Mr. Fulker attempt to execute [[Tsury Nanakaze|'Tsury Nanakaze']] by shooting him in the head point-blank. However, due to conflicting police reports, Mr. Fulker was found not guilty of attempted murder. * The People v Denzel Williams - On December 9th, 2019 [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']] plead guilty to the murder of Deputy [[Michael Dias|'Michael Dias']]. Mr. Williams ignored the advice of Ms. West, who was vehemently against a guilty plea and wanted to fight it in court. He served 60 years in prison. * The People v "Crimson Boomers" - On December 22nd, 2019 [[Frederick "Tusk" Bodini|'Frederick Bodini']], [[Julio Thomas|'Julio Thomas']], and [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']] were facing terrorism charges. However, all of the evidence required for the trial was lost and all charges were dropped by the District Attorney's Office. Special Prosecutor: ''' * The People v Chasity Dawes - Trial is set for February 15th, 2020. '''Witness: * The People v Chang et al - On October 20th, 2019 Adrienne West was summoned to be a witness against [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Chang']], [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny Pistone']], [[Mario Le-Pipe|'Mario Le-Pipe']], and [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones']] for the murder of the late Assistant District Attorney, [[Kermit Delaw|'Kermit Delaw']]. Unfortunately, Ms. West was considered mentally unstable at the time due to the trauma she sustained from the failed kidnapping attempt. She was unable to testify. The defendants were found not guilty. Kill List # [[David Barker|'David Barker']] - Adrienne fought especially hard to make sure he received the death penalty after he pleaded guilty to the murder of [[Kurt Leonard|'Kurt Leonard']]. He was executed via firing squad on August 25th, 2019. # [[Jason Alexander|'Jason Alexander']] - With the help of her boyfriend, [[Raja Bahadur|'Raja Bahadur']], Adrienne stabs Jason after a failed kidnapping and extortion attempt. He is pronounced dead December 6th, 2019. # Sammy Christ - Sammy stabbed [[Gregory Stonefinger|'Gregory Stonefinger']] and in an attempt to protect herself and [[Frederick "Tusk" Bodini|'Fred Bodini']], Adrienne stabbed Sammy in the neck and left him in the ocean. He was pronounced dead on February 11th, 2020. # [[Chasity Dawes|'Chasity Dawes']] - Adrienne West was brought in as a special prosecutor and is co-counsel to [[Larry Hallow|'Larry Hallow']] in The People v Chasity Dawes. Adrienne wants revenge because she believes that Chasity is responsible for [[Jessie Skid|'Jessie Skid']]'s murder. # [[Jayce Rite|'Jayce Rite']] - Jayce is the Mime Lord of Los Santos, with Adrienne being the former Mime Queen. He threatened to murder her if she ever defected, and to protect herself, Adrienne wants to strike first. # [[Thomas Dwayne|'Thomas DeWayne']] aka The Narrator- [[Frederick "Tusk" Bodini|'Fred Bodini']] attempted to kidnap and kill The Narrator (after Thomas tried to kidnap Adrienne) but he was able to escape. In retaliation, Thomas threatened to kill Adrienne. [[Raja Bahadur|'Raja Bahadur']] and Adrienne have been trying to track Thomas down to exact their own brand of revenge. # [[Allen Widemann|'Allen Widemann']] - Allen and Adrienne used to be best friends until Adrienne discovered that Allen assisted those responsible for the murder of former ADA [[Kermit Delaw|'Kermit Delaw']] (Allen's brother). With the help of her [[Raja Bahadur|'boyfriend']], Adrienne will not stop until she has murdered Allen and avenged Kermits death. Gallery Adrienne West.png 2db0274f22b20705d83f9b652ff577e3.png D76625c657775fbd45e1f6d3b9e97e00.png F7f721671deec477e9702c4a1a17d0d8.png 70888dfac763081865c33ecccda31655.png AdrienneWest2.png 157325352375298854 (3).jpg 157325352375298854 (4).jpg Category:Female Category:Lawyer Category:Characters